robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tiger Cat
Tiger Cat was a loanerbot that appeared twice in Season 1 of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. Competing in the US Championship and Civil War competitions, it lost in the first round in both of its appearances. As a loanerbot, Tiger Cat was only due to compete in the Civil War side event, but it was drafted in to compete in the US Championship as well after Conquering Clown pulled out. The team had originally arrived at the studio with their own robot, The Wife, but this withdrew from the competition due to difficulties with its failsafe. Design Tiger Cat was a box wedge-shaped robot armed with a pneumatic axe, similar to the original version of Tomahawk. It was covered in flammable orange and black-striped fur resembling that of a tiger - hence its name - with its front wedge decorated with yellow eyes, whiskers and a gaping mouth resembling a cat's 'face'. Unsatisfied with the robot, the Dynamic Duo (along with Team Manta) secretly doused Tiger Cat in WD-40 before its Civil War battle, with the team intending for it to "'at least go out with a bang'". Robot History Season 1 Tiger Cat initially appeared in the Civil War competition, representing the Union. In its first-round battle, it faced Confederacy representative Manta, with both teams dosing Tiger Cat's fur in WD-40 beforehand in an attempt to set it on fire. At the start, Tiger Cat moved slowly across the arena, with Manta slamming into its side before Tiger Cat drove behind Refbot. Another slam from Manta tore Tiger Cat's left-hand panel loose, before Tiger Cat had its front panel completely ripped off by Manta's disk, leaving its chassis and internals exposed. Tiger Cat shuffled back and forth near a flame jet, before backing over it, setting its WD-40-coated fur alight as Manta again tore its side panel loose and buffeted it a few more times. A final slam from Manta lifted Tiger Cat and immobilized it completely, allowing Shunt to axe it before Refbot extinguished most of its fire and counted out. Shunt pushed the still-flaming Tiger Cat onto the Floor Flipper, where it was thrown across the arena and onto its back. Manta slammed into Tiger Cat again, before Shunt and Sergeant Bash pitted it together. This eliminated Tiger Cat from the Civil War competition. Tiger Cat also competed in the US Championship, replacing Conquering Clown after the latter withdrew due to technical issues. In its heat, it fought Close Enough, Rippa Raptor, Manta, Rosie the Riveter and Mad Cow. It initially drove around Rippa Raptor, then towards Mad Cow and Rosie the Riveter, before bumping into Mad Cow and pushing Rosie the Riveter into a CPZ. After having its right-hand panel come loose, Tiger Cat then teamed up with Manta to pin Mad Cow, immobilizing it, but had the panel torn off shortly afterwards. Tiger Cat drove itself close to the flame jet and Flame Pit, but briefly nudged Shunt and survived to a Judges' decision; despite setting itself alight over the flame jet just as 'cease' was called. Ultimately, Tiger Cat lost the decision to Manta, eliminating it from the US Championship. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 Series Record Outside Robot Wars The Dynamic Duo also entered four robots into Season 4.0 of BattleBots; Yellow Jacket (lightweight), Killer Wasp (middleweight), Bumble Bee (heavyweight, essentially a renamed The Wife) and Queen Bee (super heavyweight). All four robots forfeited their first matches in this season, due to various technical issues and Yellow Jacket not being assembled in time to fight. The team returned for Season 5.0 with the lightweight Overwhelming Force-59, but as with their previous robots, it was forced to forfeit its first battle against LocoMotion due to technical issues. Trivia *Tiger Cat was one of only four loanerbots, alongside Coffin-Bot, Hard and Hoot, to compete in any televised Robot Wars domestic championship. *Both of Tiger Cat's losses involved battles with Manta. *Tiger Cat was also the only loanerbot to be used in the same series twice, but by two different teams. *Tiger Cat's axe failed to work in both of it's battles. Category:Robots from New York Category:US Series competitors Category:Robots with Bladed Axes Category:Loanerbots Category:Robots with multiple appearances without winning a battle Category:Substitute Robots Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots from teams that entered BattleBots Category:Robots based on cats Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Extreme Warriors Season 2